To Steal an Dropship
To Steal an Dropship is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis When Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena steal an dropship. Also, the new appearance of a new team, Web Warriors (Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man Noir, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man) that is going to help them! Transcript *(This episode begins with the sun shinning in the sky) *(The flowers blow into the wind) *(Camera goes inside the Avengers Tower where Mordecai is looking at a picture of him, Rigby and Jeannie, crying) *'Mordecai': Oh how I miss Jeannie so much! (Crying continues) I miss her so much! (Takes tissue from the tissue box that was beside him and blows on it) MY FRIEND! I know. I'll just stop thinking about it. Hey, you know, I actually feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad. Hey, I got a call from Professor Farnsworth, Bender, Phillip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Amy Wong, Dr. Zoidberg and Hermes Conrad on the computer. *(Mordecai calls Professor Farnsworth, Bender, Phillip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Amy Wong, Dr. Zoidberg and Hermes Conrad on the computer) *'Mordecai': Hey, Bender, Phillip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Amy Wong, Dr. Zoidberg, Hermes Conrad, what's up? *'Bender': (On Computer) Well, we were just deliver those packages to different planets. *'Mordecai': You are? *'Fry': (On Computer) Yeah. We are. *'Mordecai': Well, I send you guys a delivery for you at Planet Express. I shipped a package for you guys. Professor Farnsworth has a package for you guys. *'Leela': (On Computer) Wow. Splendid. *'Professor Farnsworth': (On Computer) Good news, everyone! Mordecai send us a package for us. *'Amy': (On Computer) That's great, Professor Farnsworth. *(Professor Farnsworth opens the package it is revealed to be the Lightsabers and Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Dr. Zoidberg': (On Computer) What is it? *'Professor Farnsworth': (On Computer) These the Lightsabers and the Sonic Screwdrivers. That will be using for the weapons room. *'Hermes': (On Computer) That's wonderful. That might work for the weapons room. *'Mordecai': Say, Professor Farnsworth, Bender, Phillip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Amy Wong, Dr. Zoidberg, Hermes Conrad, should you be guys deliver those packages for the different planets? *'Professor Farnsworth': (On Computer) You're right, Mordecai. We gotta deliver those packages to the different planets. Okay, everyone. Chop, chop. *'Fry': (On Computer) Bye. *(Fry calls off) *'Mordecai': Bye. *(Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket arrives) *'Rigby': Mordecai, are you okay? *'Mordecai': N-no. I-I miss Jeannie. She's gone. *'Dan Zembrovski': What happened? *'Mordecai': I don't know. It's complicated. We thought we have a connection together. *(Song: Now and Forever) *'Mordecai': ♪One Perfect Moment Just One Humble Stone, But Oh What A Stone Can Do It Means That, I have One Love Forever And One Love Alone, A Now And Forever With You.♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Now And Forever As Sure As The Snow, As Long As The Ocean Roars♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪I'll Love You? In A Way, That I'll Never Begin To Outgrow, I'll Now And Forever Be Yours.♪ *'Mordecai': ♪From This Blessed Day (Jeannie: From This Blessed Day) All This Whole Life Through (Jeannie: All This Whole Life Through) Starting When We Say♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪I Do, Forever And Ever And Ever.♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Now And Forever Just One Humble Stone♪ *'Jeannie': ♪But Oh What A Stone Can Do It Means That I Have One Love Forever♪ *'Mordecai': ♪And One Love Alone, A Now And Forever With You.♪ *'Jeannie': ♪From This Blessed Day (Mordecai: From This Blessed Day) All This Whole Life Through (Mordecai: All his Whole Life Through) Starting When We Say♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪I Do, Forever And Ever And Ever. Now And Forever As Sure As The Snow♪ *'Jeannie': ♪As Love As The Oceans Blue♪ *'Mordecai': ♪I'll Love You In A Way That, I'll Never Begin To Outgrow I'll Now And Forever, And Ever, And Ever And Ever And Ever And Ever And Ever With♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Now And Forever (Jeannie: Now And Forever)♪ *'Amanda Highborn': Oh, Mordecai, I'm so sorry. *'Mordecai': Aw, hush. That's okay. Come on. Iron Man bought guests. *(They are going inside the tower) *'Gash Jumon': Hey, guys. *'Mordecai': Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, what are you doing here? *'Renzo Ichijo': Our captain send us as our guests to Avengers Tower. *'Iron Man': Also, there's more. *(Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man Noir, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man arrives) *'Spider-Man': Web-Warriors, what are you doing here? *'Ben Rilly/Scarlet Spider': We came here to see you Spider-Man. Also, we're the guests, too. *'Thor': That's great. *'Hulk': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Hulk': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you guys on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one galia melon. Clear? *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man Noir, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man': Clear. *'Thor': How do you expect them to find galia melon on Market? *(At Market) *'Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider': We got everything but the green coconuts. Any luck? *'Gash Jumon': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Red Hulk': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. We'll go find one. *'Dan Zembrovski': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'A-Bomb': Yes! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man Noir, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man': Galia melons! *'Iron Fist': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Quicksilver': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Kang? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Nova': Why are you smiling about? *'Kal Hyugu': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Skaar': Right. So what's the plan. *'Doc Samson': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Mordecai': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Spider-Man Noir': Wait, Mordo, Dan, Randy, Spidey-- Groans *'Kang Minion': You there! *'Dan Zembrovski': Well just put this back. *'Spider-Man 2211': Run! *'Kang the Conqueror': Stop them! *'Power Man': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Spider-Man': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Reptil': Groans Come here! *'Kang Minion': Where they go? *'Spider-Man Noir': Grunts Whoa! *'Kang Minion': Up there! *'Spider-Man 2099': Spider-Man Noir! *'Spider-Man Noir': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Kang Minion': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Spider-Man Noir': Oh. Hey, you don't have any galia melons, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Kang Minion': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Spider-Man Noir': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Kang Minion': Look out! *'Spider-Man Noir': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Howard Weinerman': Great. Just what we need. Spider-Man Noir? Spider-Man Noir! Hey, Spider-Man Noir, let us in! *'Spider-Man Noir': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Spider-Man Noir': I let you in, we're even. *'Justus': Fine! *'Spider-Man Noir': You have to say it! *'Quicksilver': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man hops to the dropship) *'Spider-Man Noir': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Amanda Highborn': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Spider-Man (Actor)': Whoa! *'Skaar': Turn the ship! *'Spider-Man Noir': Let go! *'Red Hulk': Turn the ship! *'Spider-Man Noir': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'White Tiger': Gain altitude. *'Spider-Man Noir': I know. *'Black Panther': Spider-Man Noir. *'Spider-Man Noir': Grunting *'Spider-Man (Six Arms)': We think we're too low. *'Spider-Man Noir': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Ant-Man': We need to turn. Turn! *'Spider-Man Noir': Grunts How did you know? *'Wasp': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Spider-Man Noir': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Thor': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Hulk': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Thor': Chuckles On a wild galia melon chase? *'Spider-Man Noir': Spider-Man Noir to Hulk. *'Hulk': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Spider-Man Noir. *'Spider-Man Noir': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Hulk': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the galia melons. *'A-Bomb': Yeah, galia melons. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Spider-Man Noir': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'Thor': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Reptil': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a dropship. *'Thor': YOU WHAT?! *'Spider-Man Noir': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Thor': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Thor': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Spider-Man Noir': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Black Symbiote Spider-Man': Well, which one? *'Thor': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Thor': Stealing a dropship attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Spider-Man Noir': On our way. Spider-Man Noir out. *'Troll Moko': That went well. *'Spider-Man Noir': Yeah. *'Howard Weinerman': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Spider-Man Noir': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Amanda Highborn': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Spider-Man Noir': Yeah. *'Randy Cunningham': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Spider-Man Noir': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Sage Karasukumo': What's the worst that could happen? *'Spider-Man Noir': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl': Besides that. *'Spider-Man Noir': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Galia Melon. *'Spider-Girl': Galia Melon? Seriously? *'Spider-Man Noir': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Kang the Conqueror': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Spider-Man Noir': You sure? *'Diana': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Kang the Conqueror': A dropship? This is Kingpin My men reported a stolen dropship. *'Spider-Man Noir': That's not the dropship you're looking for. It's a totally different dropship. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Kang the Conqueror': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Spider-Man Noir': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Kang the Conqueror': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that dropship again, take your shot. *'Spider-Man Noir': Don't think he's taking Commander Galia Melon's anymore. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Kang the Conqueror': I want minions up top, now! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Kang the Conqueror': Open fire. *'Spider-Man Noir': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Ms. Marvel': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Kang Minion': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'War Machine': Not bad. *'Kang Minion': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man': Whoa. *'Kang Minion': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Justus': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Spider-Man Noir': Gotcha! *'Spider-Man (Armored)': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Spider-Man Noir': Grunting *'Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Spider-Man Noir': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Firestar': Yeah. So, what do we do about the dropship? Chuckling *'Spider-Man Noir': Grunts *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man Noir, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man': Chuckling *'Thor': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Hulk': Over there! *'Spider-Man Noir': One fresh galia melon, as ordered. *'Hulk': Thank you, kind sir. *'Spider-Man Noir': Team effort. *'Thor': Forget about the fruit. Where's the dropship? *'Spider-Man Noir': Sighs We crashed it. *'Winter Soldier': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Kang's hand. *'Thor': That's what we like to hear. *'Spider-Man Noir': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man Noir, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man': Laughs *'Spider-Man Noir': laughing *'Hulk': At least they got rid of the dropship. *'Thor': exhales *'Spider-Man Noir': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Dropship' Gallery Jedi lightsabers by kavinveldar.jpg|Professor Farnsworth, Bender, Phillip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Amy Wong, Dr. Zoidberg and Hermes Conrad's Lightsabers Costom sonic screwdriver22 by elkaddalek-d64qck1.jpg|Professor Farnsworth, Bender, Phillip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Amy Wong, Dr. Zoidberg and Hermes Conrad's Sonic Screwdrivers Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Specials Category:Specials on The Space-Time Police Sheriffs Show